Don't Know What You Have
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Everything was falling apart, and Kendall had no idea what she could do to fix it.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge. This story is fan-made._

Everything was falling apart, and Kendall had no idea what she could do to fix it. This time, Sledge really had her stumped.

"I'm taking off," Tyler announced as he got up from the table in the lab and made his way to the elevator. "Good luck finding someone who can tolerate these losers."

He brushed past Kendall, bumping shoulders with her on the way out. The elevator doors opened for him. Ivan was right behind him.

"Good riddance," he said, bowing mockingly to her, Riley and Koda; both of whom, for some reason, hadn't been affected by the latest monster's spell. Kendall watched him join Tyler in the elevator then stumbled as Shelby pushed her out of the way to follow the boys out.

"I've always hated working here anyways," she said. "I'll go somewhere where my talents are more appreciated."

"I'm out too," Chase announced as he was the last to take off. Kendall reached out, grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Chase, this isn't you," she begged him, looking into his eyes and for a moment Chase stopped. His frustrations and anger seemed to go away. "This is the monster's spell, and if you just give me more time, I..."

"I can't work with these guys, Kendall," Chase told her. "I'm sorry, but I can't put up with them any longer."

With that, he turned around and left. The elevator doors closed and just like that, the team was gone. Kendall couldn't believe it. They were supposed to be different. They were never supposed to leave.

He was never supposed to leave.

Kendall walked over to her work station and looked to it, feeling empty. Without the Rangers, her work felt meaningless. She still had Koda and Riley and she was grateful they had stayed, but it still wasn't the same.

"Ms. Morgan, Koda, come here," Riley called, waving over to her computer which she had left on the table. Kendall walked to the screen and saw the continuation of Shelby's video. It seemed when she had lost her phone, it had fallen in the perfect spot to record the fight between the Rangers and the monster that had severed their friendship. Kendall watched the beast use scissors to cut the invisible ties between the Rangers, starting their incessant arguing. But then he came around to Koda and Riley. He opened the scissors wide, intending on doing to them as he had done to the others. But his scissors broke instead of their friendship, forcing him to retreat now that he was without a weapon. Riley looked to Koda.

"He couldn't break our bonds," he said. "For some reason, our friendship was too strong."

"Family," Koda told him. "Rangers are not just friends. They are my family."

Kendall smiled at Koda's comment. She was touched, but she had already known that. Koda, like herself, had only the Rangers that he could depend on. They were the closest thing he had to home, so it was no surprise he considered them his family. But watching the video sparked an idea for Kendall.

"I need those scissors," she said. "If I could get those scissors, I could reverse the effects."

"The monster breaks the bonds of friendship," Riley said. "He can't break anything stronger. What if we use that to our advantage?"

"We'll need to work fast. Before the others are gone for good," Kendall told him. Riley gave a nod.

"I've got a plan. It should work."

-Dino-Charge-

Riley's idea worked and Kendall had never been more grateful for the green Ranger as she sat in the back of the museum's van, breathing a sigh of relief. The boys had gotten her a piece of the monster's scissors, which she had used to counter the effects of his spell. She had created a Charger for Riley and Koda to use in their morphers. When they shot at their teammates, their bonds of friendship were repaired, and Kendall heard them asking what had come over them.

They never really had the intention of leaving. None of them wanted to take off without looking back. She had always known that in the back of her mind, but watching them take off so suddenly had left her with doubts.

Seeing the Rangers were back in action against the monster, and that they were working together not just as a team, but as friends, Kendall knew she no longer had to worry. She hopped into the front of the van and drove off. The faster she got back to the lab to help, the less likely she was to have to worry about losing them again.

-Dino-Charge-

After the fight came Riley's birthday surprise. He had thought the Rangers had forgotten that morning, and then when the monster tried to break their friendship, his birthday had been the last thought on his mind. Fortunately, after their battle, now that they were back to normal, the Rangers had just enough time to pull off the surprise party for the green Ranger, leaving him delighted that his friends had remembered.

Kendall was happy to see the team together, and she found herself enjoying the moments like these. She knew she couldn't speak for the other Rangers, considering they had their own friends and homes outside of the museum, but, especially now, she knew Koda was right. These were more than just her Rangers, and they were more than just her friends. This was her family.

"You put on the hat?" Chase asked her as Riley watched the video sent to him by his mother and brother. Kendall nodded her head.

"It's a party."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you were the party hat wearing kind of person," Chase told her. "You didn't even wear a swimsuit to the beach, remember?"

"I had no intention of going into the water," Kendall reminded him and Chase nodded his head.

"Alright, that's a good point."

Kendall gave him a little smile then pulled him aside. She made sure the others were distracted. Fortunately, Koda had decided it was time to give Riley his presents. Kendall knew she had a couple of moments to talk with Chase. She took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"You scared me today," she said. Chase gave a little nod and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry. If it helps, I was having second thoughts the whole time. I meant to leave the others, not you."

"It doesn't," Kendall shook her head. Her father had only intended on leaving her mother. Kendall had just been a casualty.

"I'm sorry," Chase whispered again. He squeezed her gently, then smiled happily when he felt her put her arms around him. He wasn't proud of what had happened that day. He hated that he had fought with his friends. He hated thinking he had planned on taking off and leaving them to fight Sledge and his army alone. But most of all he hated the way Kendall had looked to him when he told her he was leaving. However, something good had come out of the day, and Chase saw it the moment the others called him and Kendall over to give Riley their presents. Kendall let go of him and turned to the other Rangers happily. She now knew what she had with the team. She knew she wanted them. She knew she liked having them around. She knew that now she had people in her life she truly didn't want to lose: her friends.


End file.
